Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou
Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (ユメ語るよりユメ歌おう, Hát lên bài hát của giấc mơThật ra tên bài hát là "Kể về giấc mơ bằng một bài hát trong mơ", nhưng ở đây người viết lại sử dụng một câu lời "Singing my song for my dream" tức "Hát bài hát của bản thân cho ước mơ của bản thân" để thay đổi tên đề. Tuy nhiên, thay đổi này không ảnh hưởng đến ý nghĩa bài hát.)là đĩa đơn thứ năm của Aqours. Bài hát này được đặt làm nhạc phim kết thúc của Love Live! Sunshine!! mùa 1. Phát hành vào ngày 24 tháng 8 năm 2016. Trong Anime, bài hát này có 9 phiên bản: #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko và Watanabe You (Tập 2) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Aqours (tập 3 và tập 12) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Kunikida Hanamaru và Kurosawa Ruby (Tập 4) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Tsushima Yoshiko (Tập 5) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Nhóm thành viên Aqours năm ba (Tập 6) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Nhóm thành viên Aqours năm nhất (Tập 7) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Nhóm thành viên Aqours năm nhất và hai (Tập 8) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Takami Chika và Sakurauchi Riko (Tập 10) #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou trình bày bởi Watanabe You (Tập 11) Các bản Track 'Bản chính thức' 'CD' #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou #Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo #Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou (Không lời) #Sunshine Pikkapika Ondo (Không lời) PV bởi Lantis = Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. |-| TV Size= }} Lời bài hát そうだよね　すぐには決められない だけどさ身体はなぜか踊りだして 大好きなメロディーに合わせてた　おいでよ…おいでよ！ ユメを語る言葉より　ユメを語る歌にしよう それならば今を伝えられる気がするから ユメを語る言葉から　ユメを語る歌が生まれるんだね ひろがるこの想いは 大好きなメロヂィーのつながりだよね もう逃げないで君と僕とで進む時だよ　あたらしい場所へ Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! |-| Việt= Từng bước từng bước ra ngoài thế giới kia, khát khao kiếm tìm thêm những điều mới Và nếu cậu thử thì, sẽ cảm thấy vui bất ngờ luôn đó Dẫu cho có những muộn phiền hay bị cười nhạo Có thể sẽ khóc một chút nữa, nhưng đừng nản lòng, đừng bỏ cuộc Chẳng sao hết, vì ngày mai ở ngay kia rồi Hơn cả là những ước mơ chỉ được kể bằng lời, hãy kể chúng bằng những bài ca Vì chỉ những bài ca mới có thể diễn tả cảm xúc của chúng ta hiện tại Một bài hát nói lên những ước mơ sẽ được sinh ra từ những lời ấy Hãy để những cảm xúc ấy lan tỏa Kết nối đến với những giai điệu thân thương Giờ đã đến lúc ngừng chốn chạy và bắt đầu vươn đến vùng đất mới thôi Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! Một điều gì đó nhất định sẽ khởi đầu; năng lượng của mọi người sôi nổi lên nào Thử làm điều gì đó nhé, và những cảm xúc sẽ nguyện hòa chặt làm một Ước chi được cảm nhận và xuyến xao Tớ cũng ước mong những điều mà cậu ước. Con tim chúng ta gần sát bên nhau Điều ấy thật hạnh phúc Câu từ về tương lai mà chúng ta ước mong sẽ trở thành bài hát của tương lai ấy Bây giờ đó chính là về nhiệt huyết trong con tim mà cậu muốn bày tỏ Bài hát ấy ùa tới từ những câu từ về tương lai mà chúng ta ước mong ĐỪng dừng lại, chúng ta sẽ tiến thật xa Trên cuộc hành trình với giai điệu thân thương Dù đi đến nơi đâu cũng hãy thật vui nhé; một mùa mới Phải rồi nhỉ, chuyện đó không quyết định nhanh được Nhưng cơ thể lại muốn khiêu vũ, tớ không hiểu tại sao nữa Hòa cùng với giai điệu thân thương ấy. Nào... nào! Hơn cả là những ước mơ chỉ được kể bằng lời, hãy kể chúng bằng những bài ca Vì chỉ những bài ca mới có thể diễn tả cảm xúc của chúng ta hiện tại Một bài hát nói lên những ước mơ sẽ được sinh ra từ những lời ấy Hãy để những cảm xúc ấy lan tỏa Kết nối đến với những giai điệu thân thương Giờ đã đến lúc ngừng chốn chạy và bắt đầu vươn đến vùng đất mới thôi Singing my song for my dream! Singing my song for my dream! |-| Bản dịch gốc= Đi ra thế giới bên ngoài và tìm kiếm một thứ gì đó Cứ thử đi nào, bạn chắc chắn sẽ tìm thấy niềm hạnh phúc đó Mặc kệ những nỗi lo lắng hay những lời trêu chọc Không bỏ cuộc, không nản chí, cho dù có khóc một chút đi chăng nữa Chẳng sao cả, bởi vì tương lai rồi sẽ đến thôi Những giấc mơ này không thể nói bằng lời, nên hãy để chúng vào những vào những bài hát Vì chỉ có những câu lời mới diễn tả những cảm xúc hiện tại của chúng ta Cứ nói về những giấc mơ này bằng lời đi, những câu hát rồi sẽ được sinh ra Những cảm xúc này sẽ được trải ra Rồi liên kết với những giai điệu mà ta luôn yêu mến Đến lúc ngừng chạy đi và tiến đến một nơi mới thôi Hát bài hát của bản thân cho ước mơ của bản thân Hát bài hát của bản thân cho ước mơ của bản thân }} Gallery Live Performances *February 25 & 26, 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ *June 30, 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ *August 25, 2017: Animelo Summer Live 2017 -THE CARD- *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Saitama: September 29, 2017 *December 27, 2017: Sakazaki Kounosuke no Momoiro Folk Mura NEXT Trivia *The single sold 14000 copies on the first day, 40054 copies within the first week and 56549 copies overall.MAL Forums: Love Live Sunshine Sales Discussion Thread References Thể_loại:Aqours Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! Thể_loại:Aqours songs Thể_loại:Yume Kataru yori Yume Utaou Thể_loại:Bài hát của Aqours Thể_loại:Single của Aqours Thể_loại:Takami Chika Thể_loại:Nhạc kết thúc phim Thể_loại:Ending Thể_loại:Love Live! Sunshine!! mùa 1